


Bewitched

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag so just tell me lmao, M/M, Mentions of Witchcraft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Kihyun is gonna meet up with his higshchool friends Minhyuk and Hyungwon and he might told them he has a date. He asks a boy to act like his boyfriend and ... well he is a one of a kind person.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).

> Hey my dear mrtvejpes happy late birthday.  
You are a really good friend whom I can talk anything on my mind.  
I'm really so happy that we've met.  
Love you <3  
I hope from now on, we only see sunny days.  
And next year, let's celebrate our birthdays with smiles.
> 
> It's been so hard, these last few weeks. I know all of us are heartbroken and sad. We don't know what to do. I just wanted to post this piece that I wrote way earlier before hell broke loose upon us, to maybe make you crack a small smile in these horrible days.  
But I believe we will be happy in the end. We will reunite our boys.  
Until then, stay strong, keep fighting.

When people go to elementary school, middle school, high school, they tend to break their friendship ties in the upcoming years. Some people stay in touch, become closer even but some people just want to forget those years. Open a new page in their life book. With new people and new self. Some of these kind of people are lucky to run away from their old friends but unfortunately, Kihyun is not one of those people. The message chat on his instagram and texting he had with his highschool friends show that it’s inevitable for Kihyun to run from his highschool life. His highschool friends, Minhyuk and Hyungwon found Kihyun through some class page on instagram. Kihyun was tagged on their end of the year photo, that’s he thinks how his old friends found him. They started to talk again, because they were best friends in the highschool and honestly it’s always easy to get along with the duo. Now they all grew up, doing their own thing but still the wish to talk about past is there. Maybe that’s why Kihyun couldn’t say no when Minhyuk and Hyungwon said they will be visiting Seoul for a fashion week, they both are models now, and they wanted to meet up with Kihyun. It’s okay. Kihyun wants to see them too. At least he realized he wants that after he started to talk with his friends and realized maybe he is remembering highschool a little too bad for his liking. All and all, seeing his friends is not the problem. The problem is that Minhyuk and Hyungwon just love to tease Kihyun like they used to and when they keep bugging him about if he sees someone now, Kihyun might have lied to them. To shut them up. To avoid their teasing.

_“Oh Yoo Kihyun you can’t even get a date”_

_“What happened to the feisty hamster who dated every living soul in the highschool?”_

_“I thought you would have 7 ex right now.”_

Yes, Kihyun lied. And thanks for his amazingly unlucky self, it’s about to be revealed because his friends will be in the cafe they decided to meet up, in twenty minutes and yes he has no one to introduce them. How great, right?

For the whole week he thought if he can just find someone to date and bring them to meet with Minhyuk and Hyungwon but he couldn’t find anyone. Dating is hard, finding someone you’ll like. Harder.

Kihyun gets in the cafe, welcomed by the newly cooked biscuits. For a moment his mind slips to it. And then he let’s out a sigh in defeat and takes off his coat, putting it on the table he picked, next to the window where he can see the street. The cafe is a small, cozy place where Kihyun like to hang out a lot. It’s in his neighborhood so Kihyun swings by here in the mornings for breakfast, sometimes for lunch. Or sometimes just to sit and read some book. Since he comes here a lot and it’s a small neighbour cafe, he knows almost every person who is here. That’s Ms Kim and her granddaughter Sooyeon, sitting at the table next to Kihyun. Ms Kim’s daughter must have came to visit her mom. Mr Lee talks with waiter Wool, he probably mentions his dog Fluffy as he waits for his cinnamon rolls to be put in a package. Euri drinks her milkshake, not paying attention to her boyfriend but her boyfriend Jihoon doesn’t look like he care about her either so well.. it must be okay. Youth these days.

And there is a boy who reads a book, sitting across Kihyun’s table, closer to the wall.

Oh.

That boy.

That boy is _new._

He wears a light blue, fluffy sweatshirt on black denim. His sweatshirt looks big on him because it almost swallows his hands that holds a book. “Wuthering Heights” Kihyun reads the title. He likes that book, they made him read at highschool for literature lesson. Cute boy has a sharp nose along with cute, small lips. His blond hair softly falls on his forehead. He has round glasses on his face and that makes him look even cuter, if that’s possible. He is someone Kihyun would totally date.

Wait.

Kihyun looks around with a quick glance and sees no other person sitting alone like the one across him. He checks the clock and it’s fifteen minutes to 1.30pm. He knows it’s crazy and the boy will probably shove him away but given the situation in his hand and the zero possibilities he can find, Kihyun thinks this crazy idea is worth a shot. So he gets up, pulling his dark purple sweatshirt’s sleeves and bottom, he walks to the boy.

He stands next to the table, not knowing what to say and eventually he decides to just go with the flow.

“Hi there, nice book.” Okay, way to go Kihyun.

The boy startles, he must have been so immersed in the book. He looks up to Kihyun and blinks slowly. So cute. He blinks a few times more, eyes on Kihyun and then eyes around him. He probably thinks Kihyun greeted someone else.

So to show Kihyun is talking with him, he says “I saw you reading that book and uh… I’m Yoo Kihyun.” with a smile that he hopes he looks sweet enough to convince this guy that he is not some kind of weirdo. Still, he takes a glance to the door and tries to calculate in how many steps he can get out because he is seconds away from running out of this cafe in embarrassment if this guy gives him cold shoulder.

The boy blinks a few times more before he replies.

“Hey, I’m Im Changkyun.” His voice is deep, so deep. Wow, really shocking for someone who look like a walking cotton ball to have a hard rock voice like this.

“Nice to meet you Changkyun, may I sit with you?” Kihyun asks, fisting his hands in anxiety and sits down immediately when cute boy- Changkyun nods like a puppy. Adorable.

“I’m sorry for bothering you. I just noticed that you are reading Wuthering Heights and I like that book.” Kihyun adjust himself on the chair, grabbing the sides. To gain some power maybe. The wood never bothered Kihyun like this as it does right now though.

Changkyun looks at the book in his hand as he closes it. He slides his palm over the hardcover, fingers tracing the title. Kihyun doesn’t know why he follows his gestures. Maybe because he has pretty hands, average but slim fingers. Totally looks so soft and holdable.

“Um.. Yeah when I was a kid, my family wanted me to focus on practising so I wasn’t allowed to read this kind of novels.” Changkyun replies with a small pout. And Kihyun’s heart swells.

This boy is too adorable and it’s too weird for Kihyun to feel this affectionate towards giving the factthat they just met. What is this? Magic?

He laughs at himself internally and asks to keep the conversation going. “What kind of a house did you grow up in?”

“A very strict one.” Changkyun purses his lips. Stop. Doing. That.

Kihyun clears his throat. “Yeah I understand what you mean. My family is very conservative too. They would interfere the books I read too. So…”

“Yeah…” Changkyun says and shakes his head. He looks at Kihyun and of course Kihyun knows what is it for. He is wondering what Kihyun does right now, and Kihyun gotta give him some credit for not kicking him out of his table. He is a very polite person. How nice. Handsome, polite, cute…

Anyway Kihyun checks the clock to see how much time he has and ten minutes. Ten minutes left. He came all the way here, he gotta take his shot right? He has no other choice but doing this. Kihyun bites inside his cheek to get to the point he means since he walked to the guy.

“I know you are wondering what I’m doing here. So here’s the thing.” Kihyun says, heart beating with tension. He knows he is gonna sound like a crazy person but he is in a very desperate situation and honestly his pride kinda clouds the sane voice in his brain. Like too much. He clasps his hands on the table, leaning towards the cute guy. “My highschool friends Minhyuk and Hyungwon will enter from that door in ten minutes and I may have lied them about having a date.”

The person across Kihyun blinks a few times and Kihyun forgets how many times he thought the word ‘cute’ since he started to talk with this guy.

“Oh.” Changkyun says, mouth shapes an ‘o’, pretty eyes behind his cute glasses goes wide. He is too expressionist. “And…?” He lifts an eyebrow.

“And I need a boyfriend.” Kihyun says in one breath.

Changkyun looks at him, face twists to curiosity.

“I understand that but I don’t know how you can get them. I mean do they grow on tree? I don’t think they grow on tree. None of the books mentioned that.” The other guy scrunches his nose and pouts. Kihyun let’s out a snort and squints his eyes. Changkyun must be kidding with him but his expression looks like he isn’t joking, still Kihyun laughs, finding his words funny.

“Well I wouldn’t be this stressed if I could pick them up from trees. Am I right? Anyway I know this is so weird and probably you’ll think I’m crazy…” Kihyun continues but Changkyun cuts his word with a firm head shake.

“No! No I don’t. I mean I don’t think you are crazy. I think you are… What was that slang? Sorry, I’m still trying to memorize. Wait.” The boy laughs and tilts his head, looking in the air and then clasps his hands happily. “Cutiepie.”

Kihyun looks at the boy for a moment and then covers his mouth to prevent his laugh to get out of his lips… but he fails. Very very miserably.

He giggles with amazement when he says “I’ve been called many things like sexy, attractive, handsome, hot…”

“Hot? Why did they call you hot? Doesn’t your body temperature is 36C like the rest of the people? Does it higher than that?” Changkyun puts his hand on Kihyun’s head and put his other hand on his own head. Kihyun freezes, trying to cope with the sudden action coming from the other and try to understand the reason of his sudden heart rate acceleration. Until he can react, Changkyun takes his back. It’s over. Sadly. “Yes, you are a bit hot actually. Your body seems to be a degree high and your ears are red. Maybe you should go see a doctor.”

Kihyun scoffs, squeezes his eyes a few times. “No.” He says. “It’s not because of that.”

“I see.” Changkyun replies, biting his lips. “So why are you talking with me?”

Seeing no other explanation other than saying it forwardly Kihyun just blurts out “Will you be my boyfriend?” and Changkyun startles, very visibly. He jumps from chair to his feet.

“But… But I don’t even know you. I mean you are sexy, attractive, handsome, hot and cutiepie but…” He shakes his head in hurry. “Shouldn’t there be rules? Steps? It’s not easy like this, is it? Am I confusing?”

Kihyun doesn’t react for a moment, mind stuck at the compliments Changkyun said. “You think I am? All of that?”

Changkyun stops babbling and nods. “I wouldn’t say if I didn’t.”

“I… Thank you.” Kihyun laughs awkwardly. “It’s not like that. I’m asking this to fool my friends. You see, I lied to them about having a date and if I won’t show up with my boyfriend, they will be teasing with me. A lot. Until the end of my days. And if I know Minhyuk, I bet he will pestere me in afterlife too.”

Changkyun blinks a few times and sits down back in his place. “I see what you mean. My cousin Eunwoo is like that too. He always bested me at levitation you know. And laughed at me with other kids. He was the worst. So I understand how awful you will feel…” He chews on his lips. “Okay. I will help you.”

Kihyun opens his eyes wide. “Really? Really, you are gonna help me?”

Changkyun nods and smiles. Dimples. Oh god he has dimples.

“Thank you so much Changkyun.”

“So uh… Anytime boyfriend.” Changkyun smiles, more shyly. “Well, since we are dating what should I know about you?”

Kihyun scratches his head and lists the things he can think of. “My name is Yoo Kihyun, I’m an electrical engineer. Boring I know, but I love my job. I’m 26 years old. Some say I’m a Sag but no I’m Scorpio through and through. My family lives in Goyang. I love Netflix. I think that’s it. How about you?”

“My name is Im Changkyun, I’m 223.. I’m 23 years old. I’m not working right now but I plan to open a cat cafe since I’m good with cats. They always listen my words you know. I’m Aquarius, my people believe in signs a lot. I landed on Gwangju for the first time so I guess I’m from Gwangju. I don’t know about Netflix sorry.” Changkyun replies with a serious face and Kihyun wants to ask what he means by ‘landed’ but words stuck in his mouth when he sees his friends coming in. He wiggles his eyebrows a few times and hopes Changkyun understands him. He gets up to greet his friends.

Hyungwon strikes him first, maybe because he is still annoyingly tall. It’s really nerve wrecking to see. He still looks like an ethereal being. His dark hair looks longer, his outfits, his dark blue hoodie and denim are simple but still he looks like a model.

“Hey Kihyunie!” Minhyuk stands next to him greets Kihyun loudly. He wears a white shirt with jeans. His hair is yellow, Kihyun saw from photos and yes, he still looks so handsome.

“Hi guys.” Kihyun replies as he hugs his friends one by one. “How is it going?”

“Same old same old. Agency, photoshoots, cf etc.” Hyungwon replies with a cheeky smile. “I see you weren’t lying. You really have a date.”

Kihyun turns to Changkyun who sit on his chair all the time as they exchange greetings and throws his right arm around the boy’s shoulder. He feels Changkyun’s slight jump but hopes he won’t react much. And hopes he is not going too far.

“Yeah. I told you that I’m seeing someone, didn’t I?” Kihyun says as natural as he can be with all the anxiety he has. “Minhyuk, Hyungwon this is Changkyun. My cute boyfriend.”

Changkyun throws a look at Kihyun but he doesn’t move from his hold. He smiles, showing his dimples which Kihyun decided that they are Changkyun’s ultimate weapons. “Hi, nice to meet you.” The boy greets the standing duo and gestures them to sit.

“Nice to meet you too.” Hyungwon says and the duo pull chairs. Kihyun remembers that he put his jacket on the other table but he can’t go get it now, it will look awkward so he decides to leave it for later.

Waiter Wool comes to take their orders. Minhyuk asks for a diet coke, Hyungwon and Kihyun ask coffee, Changkyun asks hot chocolate and in addition Kihyun wants to have chocolate cake but Wool says it’s out.

Kihyun pouts when he hears that they don’t have chocolate cake because that desert is the whole reason he wanted to come here in the first place. It’s the Saturday special of the cafe and Kihyun really wanted to eat that. It’s sad, really... But his mind mix up when he feels someone squeeze his hand under table and sees Changkyun smile at him, for no reason. “Don’t worry.” He whispers and let’s Kihyun’s hand go to direct his attention to Minhyuk who asks something.

What was that?

“So tell me Changkyun how did you two meet?” Minhyuk asks with a curious look on his face. With his very handsome face. His very handsome face which makes Kihyun want to direct Changkyun’s attention to somewhere else rather than looking that.

Changkyun who looks really unfazed replies with a smile “In here.” making Kihyun almost yelp. Kihyun reaches for the boy’s hand blindly under the table to squeeze as a warning and Changkyun squeezes his hand back, throwing a smile to him. Looks like he didn’t catch the signal.

“When?” Hyungwon asks as he leans back in his chair.

Changkyun purses his lips. “Oh… Something like twenty min…”

“Days! Twenty days. We met twenty days ago and I love him really much. He may be the love of my life.” Kihyun interrupts and honestly he doesn’t think very much as he speak so when the words he say hit him, he averts his eyes in embarrassment. He eyes the kitchen door, wondering if he can dash in even though Changkyun’s blushed face doesn’t go unnoticed.

“And you decided twenty days, not even a month but twenty days is enough for you to say that he is the love of your life, huh?” Hyungwon purses his lips. “He must be a charmer.”

“No I’m not.” Changkyun’s expression turns cold in second. His eyes open wide. “I’m not a charmer. I mean I know how to make charms but I only do good ones.” Changkyun stops and let’s out a breath, closing his eyes for a second. “No, I don’t even do them anymore.”

“O… kay.” Hyungwon throws a look at Kihyun like asking what is he doing or is he smoking crack but Kihyun just shrugs, keeping his smile on like he knows what Changkyun is talking about.

It’s a painful moment.

Thankfully the waiter comes and saves them from the awkward silence. Kihyun doesn’t know her, she must be new but from her behaviour it’s obvious that she doesn’t like her job much. She places their order; a hot chocolate for Changkyun, coffees for Kihyun and Hyungwon and coke for Minhyuk. Minhyuk stops waiter, saying he asked for a diet one not the regular coke and waiter puffs, grabbing the bottle from Minhyuk in a disrestpectful way and replacing it with the one he asked.

Minhyuk gasps, shocked by her behaviour. “What a witch.” He says.

Changkyun who is about to drink his beverage, snaps his head towards the blond one. “Who?”

“Who? What? Witch?” Minhyuk asks with a confused look. “Oh that waiter.” He jerks his head towards the girl. She talks with Wool and obvious that Wool is scolding her for her behaviour.

Chankyun turns around, looking at the direction Minhyuk is showing. He looks at the girl from head to toe, then turns back to the guys with a shake. “No. I don’t think she is a witch. Lepricon maybe but not a witch. Believe me I know when I see one.” He winks with a smile and takes a sip from his drink.

“And how do you know?” Hyungwon asks with an amused expression. Clearly this conversation is interesting to him. On the other hand Kihyun is just confused to reply.

“Because I’m one.” Changkyun says, putting his cup on the table. He shakes his shoulders. “I mean obviously not a witch because I’m not a girl but I’m a sorcerer. Boy version. I mean I was. I don’t do that anymore. I kinda gave up.”

A moment of silence. Followed by a burst of laughter.

“What?” Kihyun squeezes his hand again and he realizes that he’s been holding Changkyun’s hand for a while. Interesting. He doesn’t feel awkward and since Changkyun doesn’t take his hand back, he must have not feel weird too. Anyway.

“So what, you are a witch?” Minhyuk asks, holding his stomach as he laughs. Hyungwon is no better than him, hiding his face behind his hands but his giggles are loud and clear.

“I mean technically not a witch but…”

“Kihyun did you know that your boyfriend is a witch?”

“Not exactly a witch…”

“He makes magic and stuff.”

“No, I don’t do that anymore…”

“But you are a witch.”

“Not a witch, yeah okay whatever…” Changkyun huffs, clearly not enjoying with the tease and Kihyun feels protective for some reason.

“Hey guys, cut it already. And yes of course I do know my baby is a witch. You can get that from the way he charmed me.” Kihyun replies, joining Changkyun’s joke. At least he is hoping it to be a joke.

Changkyun turns to him with a firm head shake. “I didn’t charm you. I swear I did nothing. I was just sitting here and then you came…”

“Do you fly around with your broom?” Minhyuk cuts his words, he wipes his tears with a napkin.

“Of course he doesn’t. Guys please…” Kihyun tries to stop them.

“I do but I should get a new one. Mine is a bit old now, it has started to grow branches. “ Changkyun frowns.

Minhyuk let’s out another laugh.

“And what about wands? Where is your wand?” Hyungwon tilts his head back.

“Ah please.” Changkyun waves his hand in the air. “Wands are for amateurs.”

His replies only make Minhyuk and Hyungwon to laugh more. Kihyun too joins them, not knowing what to do. Changkyun smiles but Kihyun can understand that he is smiling because he doesn’t understand that this evil duo is teasing him. He feels bad for him and wants to do something.

“Guys guys you see how easy-going my baby is? He is so fun, cute, sharp-witted and sexy. That’s why I’m so captivated by him. So let’s just drop this, okay?” Kihyun says with a smile, wrapping his arms around Changkyun and hoping he won’t shrug them. Changkyun stiffens under his touch but doesn’t brush him off. Again. Kihyun however sees the slight blush on the other one’s cheeks and feels a thump in his heart after that. Again.

“Yeah we get it. You are smitten.” Minhyuk says as he giggles. This time lighter. He wipes his tears and leans back on his chair comfortably. He takes a sip from his drink and Kihyun feels more at ease.

“So can you do magic now?” Hyungwon blurts out, earning a glare from Kihyun which he totally ignores.

Changkyun shakes his head sadly. “I can’t. I’m trying to quit magic so I limited myself with 5 spells per day and I used the last one for the chocolate cake.”

“What chocolate cake—“

“Sir I’m really sorry for our newly hired personal’s behaviour earlier. She should be more polite, I’ve told her this. I will personally train her but please forgive her. It seems we have a piece of chocolate cake left, so please accept this as a sincere apologize.” Waiter Wool smiles and places a big portion of chocolate cake plate on the center of the table.

“Thank you.” Kihyun mutters to him but his eyes slide to Changkyun who looks happy and content. And he feels goosebumps.

“You are my boyfriend after all, I gotta make you happy.” Changkyun mutters slightly and squeezes Kihyun’s hand with a smile.

This time, Kihyun doesn’t understand.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon look at the desert with a surprise and then Minhyuk shakes his finger to Changkyun.

“Oh you are good. You are so good. You must have saw that waiter was coming here so that’s why you said that about making a spell for chocolate cake. Wow you are clever. You almost got me. Besides who makes a spell for chocolate cake for god’s sake?”

“I so did not see him!” Changkyun objects but Minhyuk nods with a wink.

“So you can’t do spell but can you read my palm?” Hyungwon opens his hand and it’s huge.

Changkyun looks at Kihyun and Kihyun smiles in pain because that’s how he feels and that’s what he can do at the moment.

“I’m not a fortune-teller but… Okay.” Changkyun says and takes Hyungwon’s hand. He looks at it, concentrates. He doesn’t say anything at first and Kihyun is this close to hit Hyungwon’s hand but Changkyun let’s go Hyungwon’s hand. He takes his hot chocolate before he say “You shouldn’t have said that to your mother. It’s not because she doesn’t support you, it’s because she wants you to have a solid job. And yes he likes you too, you should just be brave and ask him. And I really like that whale pendant, it’s really pretty. You should give him.”

Hyungwon hides his hand under the table with shock when he hears Changkyun’s words. He swallows a few times, mouth opening to say something but he doesn’t speak. He pales visibly, making everyone worry.

“Wonnie are you okay?” Minhyuk asks, really surprised with his behaviour.

Hyungwon throws a look at Kihyun and Kihyun feels his stomach turn for a moment. Not knowing the reason why.

“I just... Can we go to the hotel?” Hyungwon says, turning to his friend and Minhyuk nods slowly, clearly not understanding why his friend acts up like this. “Can we schedule another meet-up Kihyun? Sorry, I just remembered that I had work to do in half an hour so I gotta go.” Hyungwon says and Kihyun nods, looking confused when the duo get up in a hurry.

“Sorry for fleeing off. Nice to meet you Changkyun, see you later.” Minhyuk says with an apologetic smile as Hyungwon moves to the door without looking back.

“Wow, I don’t know what just happened. I’m sorry for their weird behaviour. They are always so exclusive.” Kihyun says with a sorry face because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Changkyun on the other hand, looks really unbothered. He looks content even. Weird. “The truth is always hard to take in. Don’t worry, next time they will be more happy together.” Says and takes a sip from his cup.

“What?” Kihyun asks, head tilted in confusion. This must be his 75884th ’what’ today.

“Nothing. Just a feeling.” Changkyun replies with a shrug. He checks his watch and purses his lips. “I should go too by the way. My dad will be visiting me at 3, I gotta go clean my house. He still thinks I can’t adjust to this world. How funny. But see, I’m doing perfectly fine. I met three new people and I even had a date. For thirty solid minutes.” Changkyun says as he gathers his belongings. He takes his coat and book in one hand. Kihyun realizes that he is leaving but he wants to talk with him more, at least thank him for helping his poor self and save him from a possible eternal torture.

Kihyun grabs Changkyun’s arm, not firm but enough to make him stop and look at him with big, round eyes. He let’s go before he says “Thank you for helping me Changkyun. I know it was a bit weird gathering and they teased you a lot, I’m really sorry for that but thank you for going along with.” and gives a gratitude smile which Changkyun returns with a soft smile. He is just too adorable.

“It was fun. I mean I kinda messed up because I’m still trying to adjust this life but it was a good time. And hey, I had a very ‘hot’ boyfriend for half an hour. That’s a plus.” Changkyun shrugs with a smile.

Kihyun feels his face getting warm, along with his heart. It probably melts inside his ribcage, who knows.

“It was fun for me too. I mean, I don’t think I can meet with another person who looks cute like you do.” Okay did Kihyun just say that?

Changkyun presses his palms on his reddening cheeks with a shy smile.

It’s definitely a sight Kihyun wish to see again.

“So… I know I’m gonna be very forward again but thinking how we met and all, I think I’m entitled to be blunt about the things I say. I want to see you again.”

Changkyun lowers his hands and put them on the table with a surprised look. “Me?”

Kihyun panics. “Yeah. I mean if you want too of course. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Changkyun shakes his head.

“Good. Good. I mean I don’t want that. To make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay. Great. What was I saying?”

“You were saying that you wish to see me again.” Changkyun says, eyes round, looking so soft behind glasses.

“Yes. I do. Not as a fake boyfriend though, as a date. You and me. Without Minhyuk and Hyungwon. I mean that would be horrible. Imagine them with us. No, don’t imagine. Okay, what I’m trying to say just the two of us. You and me. If you want too I mean.” Kihyun realizes he is babbling but he can’t control his mouth. Not when he is too hyped.

“I want to!” Changkyun replies, nodding like a puppy. “I mean if you want, I want too.”

Kihyun breaks a smile, chest feeling warm. “Good. Great. Because I had fun. And you are cute. And you are so pretty. So I just—I want to see you again.“

Changkyun blinks a few times before he nods. “I’d like that.”

Kihyun let’s out a breath, relieved. “Good. Okay. Then uh.. See you tomorrow? Here? For lunch?”

Changkyun nods with a smile that shows his dimples, making Kihyun go swooshy.

“Great then. Oh… I’ll be here. At 1pm sharp. Hope you’ll show up.” Kihyun says, putting his hands in his pockets because he doesn’t know what else to do with them.

Changkyun presses his book on his chest. “I plan to.”

“Great. Maybe you’ll come fly with your broom.” Kihyun adds, trying to ease his own nervousness.

Changkyun shrugs. “Maybe. I’ll park it next to your red audi. See you.” He says with a smile.

Kihyun nods, watches Changkyun leave. He turns around himself in happiness, not knowing what happened in this last hour. He grabs his jacket from the other table to sit down to the one he has his cake on. His heart is thumping. Thumping a lot. Totally not normal. But to think,i t’s been a wild hour. Kihyun meeting with Changkyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon meeting with them, their idiotic jokes. And come to think about it, why did Kihyun say that Changkyun can come with his broom? It was so unnecessary. Stupid Kihyun. Thankfully Changkyun didn’t comment on that and just said he will park his broom next to Kihyun’s red audi.

Wait.

Kihyun doesn’t have a red audi though. He doesn’t even have a car. He takes subway to work. Changkyun must have teased him back by saying that. Well fair is fair.

Kihyun shrugs, taking his fork to eat his heavenly chocolate cake but before he can taste it, his phone rings. His boss’s assistant calls. On a Saturday. Weird.

Why weird things keep happening today?

“Hi Jason. What’s up?” Kihyun answers the phone.

“Hello Mr Yoo.I hope you are having a great day. I have wonderful news for you. Our company board had a meeting and they promote some personal they find very talented and you are one of them. Congratulations on your new job sir!”

Kihyun drops his fork in shock, grabs his phone with both hands. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah. You are now the head of the engineering department. You will be having your own office and your own company car. If you can send me where you are right now, I can send your car to you right away sir.” Jason replies.

Kihyun thanks, saying he will be sending the address and he does when Jason hangs up. This day is just full of surprised. One Kihyun can’t think he could have if he wanted or wished to. With a huge smile, Kihyun texts his friends and calls his parents about his promotion, sharing the good news with them. Everyone congratulate Kihyun, saying they are happy for him.

After all the calls and texts, Kihyun happily eats his cake, buzzing with happiness.

He has a potential boyfriend, he is eating his favorite chocolate cake, he got promoted, he has his own car. What a day to be alive.

His phone rings twenty minutes later, it’s the driver letting Kihyun know that he is in front of the cafe to drop Kihyun’s car. Kihyun gets out and sees a guy in black suit, greeting him.

“Yoo Kihyun sir.”

Kihyun’s chest swells with pride. “Yes that’s me.”

Driver gives him the car keys. “This is yours sir. The car is that red audi.”

Kihyun’s smile freezes on his face and he barely says thank you to the driver before the guy leaves. He looks at his right, spotting the red, shiny car.

Audi.

Red Audi.

Like Changkyun said.

_What the…?_


End file.
